Finding A Phoenix
by OnePieceDoesExist
Summary: What do you get when you combine a irritated phoenix, a sleeping chef, a small two-man boat, a thunderous storm, and hundred-foot waves? The Straw Hats are about to find out. AU, Alive!Ace, Alive!Thatch, Alive!Whitebeard, Post-Timeskip
1. Prequel

To say Marco was pissed was an understatement. Some no-name pirate had attacked a remote island under Oyajis protection. And, of course, Thatch had to volunteer them to deal with it. They had dealt with the pirates with ease and were on their way back when it happened.

First Thatch had fallen asleep and they had sailed off course, then the cyclone had appeared out of nowhere, and now Marco was holding Thatch in one hand and clinging to the small boat for dear life. He couldn't go into Phoenix form because of the waves that were constantly soaking him. "Thatch wake up!" He yelled at the man, shaking him back and forth. "Wake up, dammit!" Thatch jerked from his sleep and looked around in horrified confusion before looking at Marco, or rather behind Marco.

"Umm... Marco?!" He said pointing at the giant wave approaching them. Marco looked behind him at the wave that rivaled those oyaji had made at Marineford.

"Oh shit..." He whispered as the wave crashed down on them. He was flung under the water and was sinking as his strength was pulled from him. He saw Thatch swimming towards he as he sank into darkness.

* * *

><p>This is my first fanfiction, so tell me if there's any way I can improve them. (Ex: Less describing, more describing, shorter paragraphs, etc.) If you see isn't spelling or grammar mistakes don't hesitate to point them out, I appreciate them!<p>

Also I know this is REALLY short, but its the prequel so I wanted it to be short. Chapters will be longer! Updates will vary as school continues to harass me with homework!

Later Dumplings,

OnePieceDoesExist


	2. Chapter 1

Marco was having the strangest dream. There was a skeleton with a large, green Afro...

And robotic arms...

And deer feet?

And he carried three weapons: a slingshot, a blue pole-like object, and a cane sword.

Not to mention what he was doing. The skeleton was furiously trying to kick him (as well as sprouting arms from the ground?) for "touching his hat" as he said. That's when a giant sunflower came out of the ground and ate both of them.

Marco eyes ripped open. He was sweating as he lay on a hospital bed. 'Where in hell...' He began to get out of the bed only to be pushed back down by a small... tanuki? "A tanuki, yoi?" He said raising an eyebrow. The small animal seemed to get mad and started muttering something about reindeer. "Wait, more importantly, where the hell am I? Where's Thatch, yoi?" The tanuki turned towards the man with confusion at the name Thatch. "Orange hair, large pompadour, yoi?" Recognition flashed through the little guys eyes and he pulled a curtain that was fixated on his right. In a bed very similar *cough* identical *cough* to his lay the excitable redhead. Marco breathed a sigh of relief when something came to his mind.

"Hey Tanuki, how can you talk, yoi?" He said turning towards the talking animal in question.

"I ate the Human Human Fruit... AND IM A REINDEER!" The 'reindeer' morphed into what looked like a large furry man. 'A devil fruit, huh?' Marco thought while watching the doctor calm down. "Well, my name is Tony Tony Chopper! Pleasure to meet ya!" The reignd- Chopper held out his hoof and Marco shook it. "Your friend is fine, he's just sleeping, by the way..." Chopper tapped his hooves together and walked out of the door before Marco could ask where they were.

He turned a dull glare towards Thatch, who was sleeping a little too peacefully. "Oi, Thatch, wake up!" He prodded the gentleman gently but to no avail. Marco sighed. 'He's always like this and never gets up early...' He took him by both shoulders and roughly shook him. "Hey idiot! Wake up or I'm giving you chore duty for a whole month, yoi!"

At this Thatch bust forward and yelled. "I swear I didn't hide Izo's hair products this time!" He went quiet for a second and looked around in confusion until he saw the Phoenix to his left. He smiled. "Hi Marco!" Seeing the agitated look on the older mans face Thatch tried to find something to divert his attention when he noticed that he didn't recognize the room they were in. "Where are we?"

"Finally noticed?" Marco said, standing up and stretching his muscles. "I think we're on someone's ship, yoi. I don't know who's it is only that they have a talking reindeer for a doctor, I think."

"Venison stew sounds absolu-" Thatch began.

"I'm sorry, but I can't have you eating our doctor. Our captain would get mad if you did." The two turned towards a woman who had just entered the room. She was wearing a large sweatshirt and shorts. She had long, black hair that was currently up in a ponytail. In her hands were two glasses of water. She handed them the glasses and sat at a chair, pulling a book out and began to read as they drank the liquid. "I was very surprised when Chopper brought you two in, half drowned. You're lucky we were here when that storm came or you both might have been shark feed." She sounded as though she knew something they didn't. She kept a placid face the entire time, her eyes scanning through the book.

Marco knew something about her seemed familiar about her but he couldn't place it. "Mind telling us where we are, yoi?"

She looked up from her book and gave them a small smile. "Thousand Sunny." She returned to her book and Marco sighed. 'So much for that.' He pulled Thatch to the door and they walked into the hallway. He followed it, trying to get to the surface but instead kept going into different rooms. A empty sleeping room marked 'Boys Room' and a large room called the 'Docking Station' stood out.

He tried one more door. Inside was another woman. She had long, curly, orange hair and was wearing a bra and long jeans. On her left shoulder was a blue tattoo and a few scars. She was looking over a few maps and the triple log pose on her arm. At the sound of the door she turned and greeted the two with a smile. "You lost?" She asked, getting up from her chair. "Here I'll show you the way to deck!"

"Umm, yeah sure..." He replied, following the woman. Thatch followed behind 'oohing' and 'Awwwing' at various things they passed, such as a cyborg and talking skeleton.

The woman opened a door and Marco was temporarily blinded by the sunlight. "Here we are! Oh, I'm glad you guys are finally awake, the captain been driving me insane waiting..." The woman shook her head and went to join the other woman in relaxing on deck.

"That's different..." Marco commented, looking at the grass lawn.

"Oh course! The Sunny is my SUPER creation after all!" The cyborg was back, and he was striking a pose, again. "It wouldn't do if she was normal! The names Franky, by the way bro!"

Thatch, of course, was impressed. He walked up to one of the masts and whistled. "Anyway, where is this captain of yours, I'd like to meet him."

Almost instantaneously the sound of "DEATH FROM ABOVE!" Resounded across the deck and the two Whitebeards were reminded of Ace. This moment was short lived as something, or rather someone, catapulted down, smashing right into Marco.

When he regained his senses he could see nine people circling him. A green haired man with three swords, the redheaded girl, a man with a large nose, a blond with a curly eyebrow in a suit, Chopper, the black haired woman, Franky, the skeleton, and Thatch. One of them, Thatch, was laughing his ass off. A few of the others had surprised giggles. That's when he took in account of the extra weight on top of him. His usual lazy expression was replaced with an annoyed glare.

He jumped up, pushing the extra weight off to his side and turned towards the man who was sprawled out on the deck. He was wearing a long sleeved red vest and had on jean shorts with a yellow sash and was wearing sandals. He had short black hair and a scar under his left eye and a big X shaped scar on his chest. His most recognizable feature was his straw hat that was now on his head. Marco sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Of all ships I end up on this one?" He muttered to himself, shaking his head. He looked over at the grinning teen. "Hello, Monkey D. Luffy."


	3. Chapter 2:

I'm back with chapter 2! I'm so happy, I received so many reviews! Thank you so much for reviews it makes me feel all warm inside! Well, onto the chapter!

* * *

><p>Marco felt his eye visibly twitch as the rubber-headed kid pulled him into yet another room.<p>

"This is the aquarium!" He said, jumping up and down. He began pointing to all the fish and telling Marco which ones tasted the best.

Marco was about to intervene and get to the point of finding their ship when the boy grabbed him roughly by the shoulder, which hurt and Marco deducted that he must have hit it on something- Hard.

The boy pulled him into the kitchen(this room had been the first Luffy introduced him to) and pushed him into a seat. He saw the other Straw Hat's already seated and heard the familiar sounds of cooking being done.

"Hey, Luffy!" Thatch said poking his head around the wall to look at the named pirate. "Your cook is pretty good!"

Luffy just laughed. "Of course! Sanji's cooking is the best! Shishishi!" He looked over at Marco, crossing his legs and putting his hands on his knees, rocking back and forth slightly. "By the way..." He leaned forward. "What happened to you guys?"

At this the orange-haired cook quickly went back to cooking, whistling all the while. Marco sighed.

"I guess I'll start from the beginning..."

* * *

><p>"OYAJI! BAD NEWS!" Marco looked at his approaching crewmate. He was in the middle of telling Oyaji about plans to renovate the men's quarters and was a little irritated to be interrupted. The man reached them and bent over, panting. "Ominion has... Ominion has been attacked!" He took a few breaths before continuing. "By the Red Hook Pirates! They're trying to claim it as their territory!"<p>

Marco raised an eyebrow. 'Jeez that's it?' He put him hands in his pocket and sighed. "If that's it, then I bet we could just send a commander to deal with them real quick and be done with it, yoi."

"Good thinking Marco." The pirate captain had lost the gentle smile that usually rested on his face and his eyes were hard. "Any volenteers? I'd like this dealt with quickly..."

A large pompadour peaked out from behind Oyaji's chair. "Me and Marco will do it!" The cook said hopping out and wrapping his arms around Marco's neck.

The Phoenix looked over at the man who was a little too eager to get off of the ship. "What?"

Thatch looked at the eternal log pose tied around his wrist. It was pointing to the blazing sunset ahead of him. He turned and caught the dull glare Marco was directing towards him. "Aww, come on! Cheer up, we're on an adventure!"

"I don't want to be on an 'Adventure' Thatch." The flaming bird replied, continuing to row. "Do you know how much paperwork I'll- no We'll have when we get back?!"

Thatch laughed it off. "It's not like I do it anyway! I just stick in in between yours so it won't make a difference to me! Besides you should chee- OW!" Thatch nursed his new head wound while throwing Marco hurt puppy eyes.

Marco just sighed and made a mental note to watch Thatch do his work from now on.

They finally reached the island as the sun began to rise. They hid the small rowboat in the brush and headed towards the town. It was a mess and made Marco feel sick. The houses were either burnt or smashed to pieces. On the sign to the entrance to the town was a Jolly Roger that depicted a skull with red hooks in its teeth.

Thatch walked ahead of Marco and bent down, flinging a large piece of wood to the side. He started trembling as he stood up.

Marco furrowed his brows ad put a hand on Thatch's shoulder. "Thatch what's wrong, yoi." Thatch pushed a bulge of fabric into his hands and began to draw his swords. Marco looked at the black cloth in his hands and unwrapped the cloth. Marco saw red.

It was their Jolly Roger, the on that had previously been displayed where the new one was currently present, it was Oyaji's mark and it had been ripped, burned and stepped on.

No words were needed as the two Whitebeard pirates strode off to the small pillar of smoke that circled towards the sky from the distant forest, because they saw red.

"Hahhahahahaha! This was a nice raid, captain!" A Red Hook pirate said, raising his mug of sake higher in the air.

The clearing was filled with drunk pirates. About them were piles of food and liquor. In the center of it was a made with a large red beard and had a hook for a right hand. He wore a typical captains jacket and hat. "Gororororo! Feast to your heart's content, men!" He raised his hook into the air and the pirates cheered.

Crack!

They were quickly silenced when a flash of blue descended from the sky and took out their captain in one hit. It was deathly silent as the crackle of flames dissipated and a man stood where there had previously been a large Phoenix. He had a fierce glare and wore a smiling Jolly Roger on his chest, a smile that was more scary than welcoming, considering the situation.

They began yelling, pushing and shoving each other to be the first to their ship. When they made it there they were greeted with a burnt ship and a glaring cook. "Oops..." Thatch said, tossing a lighter in the air and catching it.

The pirates were freaked out when the cook showed lightning fast speed and cut down half of their men. Those that were left didn't have much time to ponder over this as the were defeated in a matter of seconds by the Whitebeard Pirate's first division commander.

"That's for attacking our turf, yoi." Marco said, before dropping a now ripped up Jolly Roger that had hooks in its mouth, on the ground. "And that's for touching our mark... Let's go, Thatch."

They walked down the beach towards the bushes where they'd hidden their ship. While pulling it out a thought popped into Marco's head. "Thatch, what'd you do with their treasure?"

He grinned and replied. "I gave it to the villagers that were hidden in the forest! Oh, and I replaced Oyaji's mark!" They pulled the boat to the water's edge and got in, Marco in the front and Thatch behind him.

"This was easy..." Marco commented as they began to row out. "Though I wish I could punch those bastards a few more times for touching our mark..." Thatch hummed in agreement and they fell into a comfortable silence.

After an hour or two of rowing Marco began to notice how wild the weather had gotten. Dark, wild clouds hung overhead and the waves were choppy. "Tcch." Marco commented as a 15ft wave approached him. He held the boat steady and traipsed over the wave, almost capsizing. "Dammit that was a close one!"

Wave after wave Marco barely managed to ride them. He looked at his log pose and now knew they were sailing off course, the needle was pointing almost opposite their heading. "Oi, Thatch- oh dear lord..." He looked at the sleeping form of the Fourth Commander and muttered curses to whatever deity decided to give him such luck. "Can things get any worse..." He muttered to himself out of spite.

Then the cyclone came.

Then the sea gods decided to play the 'Who could make the largest wave' game.

Then they decided to put a little rowing boat with one devil fruit user and an other unconscious man smack dab in the middle of it.

And Marco wasn't pleased. No, he was pissed. A sharp wave suddenly rocked their boat and Thatch nearly fell off. Marco managed to grab him last second and was now balancing riding the waves, not letting his brother drown, and trying to get out of this shitstorm all at once.

He couldn't go into Phoenix form because of the waves that were constantly soaking him.

"Thatch wake up!" He yelled at the man, shaking him back and forth. "Wake up, dammit!" Thatch jerked from his sleep and looked around in horrified confusion before looking at Marco, or rather behind Marco.

"Umm... Marco?!" He said pointing at the giant wave approaching them. Marco looked behind him at the wave that rivaled those Oyaji had made at Marineford and silently cursed the sea gods once again.

"Oh shit..." He whispered as the wave crashed down on them. He was flung under the water and was sinking as his strength was pulled from him. He saw Thatch swimming towards him as he sank into darkness.

* * *

><p>Yeah! Another chapter done! So we now have the story behind the tragedy and Marco isn't a happy camper... Poor Marco. Long chapter! Well I wanted to get the flashback done in one sitting so...<p>

Well, someone asked me if Luffy knows if Ace is alive or not and when that will be explained but don't worry. There's a 99% chance it will be explained (spoiler lol) in the next chapter (spoiler end lol)

Don't forget to leave a review! Your reviews just made me want to write more so you've received this chapter as a bonus! (3 chapters in 2 days?! dear lord...)


	4. Chapter 3

So it's been a long time... Just blame school and stupid teachers that give out tons of homework over Christmas break.

Chapter Three, Go!

-(-)-

As he finished his story a sudden thought struck Marco. "Thatch, why were you so eager to get off the Moby Dick, yoi?" He turned to the still whistling chef, who started plating the food. When the chef merely ignored him, he glared. "Thatch?..." The chef started sweating. Marco sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "... Your secret is safe with me, yoi..."

The chef laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Well I might have, I don't know, hidallofIzuo'shairproductsandreplacedthemwithfakes... Again..." He froze and gave him a fake, innocent smile.

The commander silently got up and walked up to Thatch before smacking him in the head. "How many times do I have to tell you not to mess with Izuo and his stuff, yoi?!" Marco sighed. "The last time you did that half of his division ended up lost in some jungle island looking for those things! It took three days to find everybody and Izuo's stuff, yoi!" He hit him on the head again and sat back down.

Luffy was clapping and laughing at their display. "Shishishi! You're interesting, Pineapple-ossan! You too, Pimpadoor man!"

Nami facepalmed as Usopp, Brook, and Franky held in their giggles. "Luffy, it's Pomp-a-dour not... Pimpadoor..." She explained, sounding out the word and pausing in embarrassment before repeating what her captain had said.

At their navigator's own instance of saying the word the struggling trio couldn't contain their amusement and openly laughed, arm in arm. Her face heating up, she yelled at them. "Oh will you shut up already you little kids?!" They immediately went silent, looking towards her as if expecting a fist to fly their way.

"Look out, you've angered the sea witch, again..." Zoro commented before guzzling down food and sake.

"Nami-swan is not a sea witch, you damned Marimo! Take that back!" Sanji stood up from his seat at the table,slamming his hands against it, and leaning closer to the swordsman.

"Who're you calling Marimo, Mr. Nosebleed!" Zoro followed in suit, smirking slightly before retorting with his own nickname for the cook.

"This coming from an idiot who can't even find his way along a straight path during a race?!"

Zoro flushed slightly at the memory. "It's not my fault the pathway kept moving!"

"It was not moving!" Sanji yelled back, his teeth comically turning into sharks teeth.

"Whatever, it's all in the past. I don't care anymore. Why don't you just go back to the kitchen, Number 7..." Zoro replied smoothly.

"Don't keep calling me by that number just because you miraculously got to Shakky's bar first!" Sanji yelled, losing his temper.

"That's it, you picking a fight with me, curly brows?!" Zoro said, standing up.

"You bet I am!" Sanji replied.

They exchanged kicks and slashes till they found themselves outside. Luffy was laughing the entire time. "Go Zoro! Go Sanji!"

"PICK A SIDE!" They both yelled back. Luffy simply laughed and continued to eat and watch their fight.

Marco looked on in confused astonishment. 'These guys are pirates?!' He looked at Ace's little brother. 'If I hadn't seen him fight before, I wouldn't believe it'

Marco smiled when the 19 year old captain cheered loudly at some move the swordsman did. 'He really is like his brother, isn't he?' The Whitebeard Pirate looked over to his friend. Thatch was currently throwing in tips like he was some boxing coach. "Give him a left! Now a right hook! Yeah that's it!" Marco sighed.

Thatch was pulled down into a sitting position by Marco. "Stop it, they aren't even using their fists." Thatch rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Suddenly Marco got serious. "Thatch, something's been on my mind. Do you have the Vivre card to the Moby Dick on you, yoi?"

Thatch got pale. He frantically searched his belongings before sprinting off towards the infirmary. Marco face palmed before taking a few deep breaths. 'I knew something like this would happen... Damned storm!' Marco paused, deep in thought. 'I swear there was something important that I had to do when I got back...'

He was pulled from his thoughts when Thatch flopped down besides him. "It's... It's gone! It's nowhere! Dammit! If I hadn't fallen asleep in that storm!"

Luffy walked over, the fight having died down. "What's gone?" He asked, his mouth full of food.

"Our Vivre card... Oyaji has a bunch of Vivre cards that he hands out when someone goes somewhere far from the ship, so we can get back in case the Moby Dick has to make any sudden travel changes. And we kinda lost it in the storm, yoi..." Marco sighed.

"And?" Luffy replied, quirking an eyebrow. "What's the problem?"

Now it was Marco's turn to be confused. "We can't get back to the Moby Dick without it, yoi."

"Why dont you just get another one?" Luffy said, also confused.

Everyone fell to the floor. Picking himself up, Marco replied. "It doesn't work that way, yoi."

"Why not?"

"It's a mystery, Luffy." Robin said calmly.

"Oh that makes sense! Thanks Robin!" Luffy continued to eat as everyone fell over again. "Anyway if you need to find this Moby guy then why don't you just call him?"

Usopp stood up and quickly rushed to his captain's side. "LUFFY! One does not simply call the most powerful man in the new world, no, the entire world!" Usopp paused and looked towards the two commanders. "Right?!"

-(-•-)-

Chopper carried the denden mushi to Marco. "We hardly ever use the Deneen mushi, so I'm not sure if anyone will pick up, yoi." He started dialing the number he wrote on a piece of paper. "I'm not sure we even still have the snail around. That thing is ancient, it's been around since I joined the crew, and that was a long time ago, yoi."

Marco finished dialing and the snail started ringing. Everyone tenses up (except Luffy, who was still eating.) They waited: Would the person who picked up be the strongest man in the world or a fisherman from some no name town?

"Berobero... Berobero... Berobero... Berobe- Gocha"

"What brat decided to call me?!" Marco sighed in relief.

"Oya-" before he could begin Luffy grabbed the receiver out of his hand.

"I'll be the King of the Pirates!" He handed the receiver back and sat down (eating, may I note) a serious expression on his face.

"Hey, Oyaji..." Marco said, exasperated. "Me and Thatch ran into a bit of a storm and you wouldn't believe where we ended up, yoi... Please note my drained expression."

"Isn't this your normal expression!" Thatch commented, flying back as Marco threw a shoe at him.

"Gurararara! Seems you ended up in quite the place! How's the cheeky brat holding up?"

"I'll be the king of the pirates!" Luffy replied from his position.

"So he's doing well?!" A gulping sound was heard as if someone was drinking alcohol. "So, why the long distance call?"

By now most of the crew had started wandering off, with only Luffy, Zoro, and Robin still with Whitebeard and the two commanders. "We kinda lost the Vivre card you gave us while in the storm, sorry..." Thatch said.

"Ah, sorry to hear that. At least you two made it out alright."

Marco smiled and pulled his arm around the Straw-hatted teen. "We couldn't have made it without the brat and his crew, yoi!"

"I'll be the King o-" He was stopped as a new voice came over the receiver.

"Geez Lu. Is that the only line that comes out of your mouth?! Hahahaha! It's been a while."

Luffy's eyes widened and he swallowed his food. His face brightened and he pulled the receiver close to his mouth. "ACE!" His eyes lit up and he laughed. "It's been two years! Where have you been! Shishishi, you said you'd meet me on Fishman Island but you never came!"

"Yeah, sorry about that. I had some... Pressing matters to attend to. Hahaha!" He paused for a moment. "Anyway, I hear my favorite flaming blue turkey and prankster have found their way onto your ship."

Thatch laughed at the overused nickname and Marco silenced him with a glare then smirked slightly. "You tease me while I'm hundreds of miles away, Ace, but when I get back on the Moby Dick..." He cracked his knuckles threateningly.

Whitebeard took back the receiver on his end back. "Gurarara! Brat, what island is your ship heading to right now?"

Luffy thought about it for a second. "Nami! What's our next destination?!"

The Navigator poked her head out from one of Sunny's doors with a toothbrush in her mouth. She thought for a second before replying with "The villagers at the last island said it was called 'The-Plain-Old-Island-That-Nobody-Cares-About-Because-Its-So-Plain-Island' but I don't know if that's the actual name. If that's all Ill be getting some shut eye, g'night!"

"Good night!" Luffy said waving. "Yeah so, what she said, why?"

"Since two members of my crew can't be making it to us, we'll just have to meet them there. Also I'm pretty sure there's a certain doting older brother that is waiting to see his little brother again, isn't that right, Ace?" Whitebeard replied. A muffled "Hey!" Echoed across the Denden mushi and those present laughed.

Marco answered. "Sounds good, Oyaji! See ya soon." He clicked the receiver and the snail went to sleep.

"Yahoo!" Luffy cheered as he ran around the deck. "I get to see Ace again!"

He stopped running around as a thought occured to him. "He hasn't met Robin, Franky, and Brook yet! Shishishi! Or seen Sunny!"

He ran up to the figurehead and lay back on it. "Shishishi, I'm so excited!"

Marco Walked up to the young captain, not taking his eyes off the sea in front of them. "Don't get too excited, we have to get there first."

Luffy looked towards him confused then followed to where his finger was pointing and saw a marine warship approaching from the front.

Luffy stood up and grinned. "EVERYONE," he yelled, cracking his knuckles. "BATTLE STATIONS!"

Chopper descended from the crows next as Zoro woke up underneath. Robin put down the book she had been reading as Sanji emerged from the kitchen, where he'd been preparing to cook a pot roast overnight.

Franky, Brook, Nami, and Usopp came after being awoken from sleeping. The navigator looked at the approaching ship and sighed. "Can't we have just one peaceful night where I actually get a full night's rest?"

"I could let you try a pair of ear plugs I invented Nami-sis!" Franky offered, checking his cola storage.

"Or I could let you use some sleeping pills!" Chopper added.

"I think I'll just try being the ships swordsman for a day, but thanks anyway!" She replied, readying he climatact.

"Oi." Mentioned swordsman said still yawning.

The battleship was close now. "Want our help?" Marco offered.

"Do whatever you want!" Luffy replied, running towards the front of the figurehead before leaping to the marines ship.

Marco smirked. "Oyaji's right." He started shifting into his Phoenix form. "He is a cheeky brat!"

To be continued!

Yay it's done! That was fun. I'm planning on skipping over their fight with the marine ship since we obviously know what the outcome is but if you guys want me to do it, I will.

A guest review inspired me to stop being lazy and write this chapter already so here is a reply to their wonderful review:

I'm glad you're enjoying my story! As per request here's the next chapter!

Until next time dumplings,

OnePieceDoesExist


	5. Chapter 4

So exams are over, *Loud cheering from high school students* and I decided to write something, and two guests by the names of 'miranda' and 'Balrock' asked for me to do the fight scene so, here goes!

Marco watched Luffy fly towards the Marine ship and land on the edge of the deck, not allowing the marines to board their ship, but not forwardly attacking either.

Immediately after a blur of green flew past him and leaped between the ships. "Tatsumaki!" Zoro yelled, sending dozens of marines flying into the air, unconscious. Marco took to the air, flying overhead to see the battle himself, though the dark cloud above the ship was giving him a sketchy vibe that told him not to go near it.

His instincts proved correct when a handful of marines were hit by lightning.

Usopp got up on the figurehead and slipped on his goggles from his forehead. "Take this!" He let go a projectile that landed itself in the middle of the deck and sprouted into three giant man eating Venus flytraps.

One grabbed two marines and swallowed them whole. If one looked closely they could see their futile struggling from within growing weaker as their bodies dissolved from the plant's acid.

"Cien Flur!" Wings sprouted from Robin's back and she flew to the other ship, cracking the spines of those closest as soon as she landed. "Higantesto Mano!" Large arms and legs appeared scattered around the ship, smashing and throwing marines.

Marco chuckled as he watched the reindeer in his "Kung fu" point as he called it, swinging and kicking at the poor marines in an (in his opinion) adorable flurry. Marco's expression turned serious when he detected someone powerful coming from within the ship. Apparently the others noticed it too because Luffy was no longer sitting on the ground laughing at the marines futile attempts to get past him, but cracking his knuckles and grinning.

Sanji was on the railing of the ship in a flash, leaving whatever was emitting that delicious smell in the kitchen, along with Zoro. The two stepped up behind their captain and silently the rest fell back.

Thatch, who had been 'oohing' and 'ahhing' at the fighting abilities of the youngsters, watched with an eager interest at possibly seeing one of the 'kiddos' as he called them, go all out. Marco flew down and landed next to him. "Enjoying the show?" Marco asked, leaning against Sunny's railing alongside the cook.

"I was just about to ask if you had a good view flying around up there, Pineapple!" He grinned and leaned closer to Marco. "You not gonna help, mother hen?"

The other shook his head and stared forward. "You forget this is Luffy, Ace's little brother and the only reason him and Oyaji are alive, yoi." He kept his head forward, waiting to see what they would do. "I think the Straw Hats can handle whatever comes up here by themselves, yoi."

The three in front of him visibly tensed when they caught sight of who had been below deck. Marco had to wonder who was on this ship, which didn't have any specific features on it like one of the admirals', because he swear Luffy was visibly shaking, and paling.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Zoro pressed, gripping his sheathed swords harder.

"I guess it was just a matter of time before we ran into him again..." Sanji thought out loud, glaring at the marine before them.

In a flash Luffy raced forward, skin pink from his gear second. Not a second later his was punched into the ground. Marco stood forward, trying to get a glimpse of the figure but Thatch jumped on top of him, using his body as a sort of perch.

The color drained from his face and he stayed, still as a statue. "Get off me, yoi!" Marco voiced, pushing the frozen commander to his side, the man staying almost paralyzed on the deck.

Marco was getting agitated at everyone's reactions. 'I don't care if the three admirals stepped out of the damn boat, no-' his thoughts stopped as he set eyes on the man who was currently sleeping next to the hole where Luffy lay, also sleeping. He now realized why everyone was in shock, as he felt a familiar headache set in.

"Gahahahahaha!" The vice admirals laughed, picking his nose immediately after waking up. "Been a while, eh, cheeky brats?" He surveyed the crew and laughed at some of the shocked, or scared in Chopper's case, expressions.

"Luffy why in hell did you try to attack him?!" Zoro asked.

"Well i thought maybe now i could land a punch on him... Moreover, Jiji! Why are you here?!" Luffy yelled, pointing an accusatory finger towards the elder, immediately taking cover next to Zoro and Sanji.

Garp looked around in surprise as he noticed just where he was. "Gahahahaha! Seems I've gotten on the wrong ship, gahahaha! I fell asleep in one of the lower compartments so I wonder where we are..." Everyone, save Luffy, Marco, and Robin, fell over.

Marco felt his eyebrow twitching violently. 'How many more idiots are we going to come across before Oyaji comes?' He sighed and muttered. "This is gonna be one hell of a trip..."

Don't kill me guys! I know I haven't updated in... Anyways! So Garp showed up! ...*insert monotone voice* "yay, suspense, drama, humor, this author has it all"...

Sorry for the shortness, didn't really know how to continue to the next scene from here so I decided to separate it by chapter.

My latest shipment of plot bunnies have arrived! I finally know where I'm going with this story! *dances while snuggling bunnies*

Reviews make me happy and feed my plot bunnies!

Until whenever,

OnePieceDoesExist


End file.
